


Down on Life

by American_Boyfriend



Category: Borderlands 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Insert Character - Freeform, Other, Zer0 the her0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Boyfriend/pseuds/American_Boyfriend
Summary: The roar of a Bullymong echoed throughout the canyon, rocks tumbling down as the creatures heavy footsteps shook the earth below.





	Down on Life

 

      The roar of a Bullymong echoed throughout the canyon, rocks tumbling down as the creatures heavy footsteps shook the earth below. The creature stretched its jaw wide, yawning, and blinking all six of its eyes. It took a few steps through the snow, before a figure caught its attention. Growling, the creature lifted its fists, throwing all four of its arms in the air in an attempt to look menacing before slamming back down with a force hard enough to crush any creature lurking in Pandora. Before the figure could retrieve their weapon, the creature began to bound forward, each step shaking the earth as it growled in hunger.

 

~

 

      It was well past noon and the sun had begun setting. Normally, those who valued their lives would return to their homes- at least, those who were not a skilled Assassin looking for some decent-enough target practice. Zer0 was all about perfecting his skills and knowing the many dangers that lurk within the night, chose to put his skills to use and slay the horrid beasts who hunt during dusk.

In the distance, Zer0 would barely make out the familiar silhouette of a Bullymong. Retrieving his sniper, he rolled four bullets into the ammo slot and raised the gun to peer through the scope. He squinted under the mask, focusing on the creature as he loosely aimed for its head. Though, he hesitated, questioning why he had not taken the shot before noticing the Bullymong's attention had changed. Out of curiosity, Zer0 followed the creatures line of sight, scanning the area before almost idmediatly- his scope had fallen upon a figure. Someone he had recognized.

Normally, he would allow the creature to rip them to shreds as it was quite entertaining to watch, but some unknowing force nagged at him to help.

He lowered the sniper rifle, unsheathing his sword and disappearing into the snowy tundra.

 

~

 

      The Bullymong was merely feet away, rearing on its hind legs as it lunged to attack. Yet, an unknown force stood between it and the other. Without a sound, the creature fell back, its midsection sliding away from its lower half and hitting the ground with a sickening squelch. The kill was precise, too precise.

A tall, lithe body slowly flickered into sight, facing away from the other as he stood over the Bullymong's corpse. A bright red "0" glowed over the visor of his helmet as he turned, facing the other and standing in a rather.. Unsettling position. He had his sword outstretched, bending slightly at the knees as he made no attempt at attacking the other. That was a sign of peace.. Hopefully. "Our Light is absent/ The Tundra crawls with danger/ Yet you remain still." He almost sounded disappointed with the last sentence, wiping his sword off in the snow before sheathing it. Zer0 returned his attention to the other, arms crossed. " _Why?_ "


End file.
